Memories Between
by DareSheDevil
Summary: Let's see the memories that four certain demigods have of the time after the quest to free Hera, right up to meeting the Romans... NOTE: I know some people that read and enjoy my 'The Lost Hero Re-Written' story will read this, so I will just put this out there: These ARE part of my re-written series, and DO include my OC (Azalea Jackson)
1. Introduction

I know some people that read and enjoy my 'The Lost Hero Re-Written' story will read this, so I will just put this out there:

**_These ARE part of the re-written series, and are some of the events between TLH Re-Written and MOA Re-Written (YES, I AM WORKING ON IT), and will be featured in the demigods read series I am also working on._**

Also, this story, like the Re-Written series, has my OC (Azalea Jackson) included.

Now on with the intro...

* * *

The four demigods had survived the quest to find and release Hera, saved Piper's father, forged real friendships and memories, and now they must wait until they can meet with the rest of the Second Great Prophecy members.

These four demigods each have a history, and even though they weren't known then, they will be known now, and even more in the future.

Who are the four that went on the quest to free Hera? These are the demigods:

_Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter_

_Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite_

_Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus_

_Azalea Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon_

These are just some of their memories from their time waiting for the Argo II to set sail, and complete the Second Great Prophecy...

**Memory 1, Azalea:**

**The Blessed...**

* * *

Also, I re-opened the 'What Shippings Do You Want For The Heroes of Olympus: Re-Written ?' just so you know. It is on my profile, and I will only accept votes from there (unless it is the PM option)


	2. The Blessed

**Azalea**

26th of December. 3:25 AM. That's what my magical MP3 reads (I figured out how to make it more like a regular MP3 player). So then, why is there a blinding light outside.

Reluctantly, I swing my legs over the side of my bed in the Poseidon Cabin, check that I look presentable, and put on a pair sunglasses.

"What the bloody hell?" I step outside and see a bunch of other demigods were awoken, as well. The light dies down, and five gods are standing in front of the cabins.

Wait... What?

Five gods?

Yup.

Five gods.

"What's going on?" I hear the familiar voice of Annabeth say.

"Well, we wanted to warn the four children of ours that went on the quest of what dangers there are to come." A god in a striped suit and a... Oh. It's Zeus. No wonder he is glaring at me.

"And to thank them for rescuing Hera." My eyes widen and my jaw drops. My father, Poseidon, is standing right there.

"Anyway, would the four demigods come here?" An overly girly sort of voice requests, the sort of voice the popular girl at school would have. Aphrodite.

Piper and Leo are pushed to the gods by their cabin mates, Jason and I just walk forward. We just stand awkwardly in front of our godly parents, Hephaestus completely silent, fiddling with bits of wire and stuff, just like how Leo does.

Wait, then why is Apollo here?

"And one of the campers is blessed by Aphrodite and I, since when she was taken away, her father wished for her protection." Apollo announces. He has altered his appearance to look like some teenager male heartthrob singer. And he looks self-centred.

I gasp, and clamp my hand over my mouth.

So, the only people that know about my blessing are Chiron, Annabeth, Leo (I told them), Piper and Jason (they sort if just found out. I blame Leo). I didn't really want to tell anyone, since everyone tries to get close to me because I am a child of one of the big three, and I don't want more fake popularity.

"Do you have to?" I whine.

"It's about time! I mean, the blessings only really protected you, and since you were a baby when we blessed you, Azalea, we don't know if we enhanced your singing and beauty." Aphrodite tells me.

"Besides, it is pretty much just turned your birthday. Azalea Koko Jackson." Poseidon says to me.

Everyone is staring at me, but really, now I couldn't care less.

"By the way, it was Leo who told Piper and Jason." Hephaestus tells me.

"I bloody knew it!" I shout.

"Well, you all of the demigods should know that the gods do care for their children." Aphrodite announces. I notice even the Hypnos cabin is awake.

"Bye, love you all!" Apollo shouts, and the five gods... Um... Disappear? Teleport? I don't know!

Except now One Direction is playing in the background, even though nobody really knows where Apollo made the music come from.

"Well, Leo. Just so you know, I didn't trust you with the whole blessing thing, but Apollo sent me the vision of... your past, and you deserved an explanation of some sort, which didn't give you a right to go around and tell people," I point at the son of Hephaestus, one hand behind my head. "Night, everybody!"

Everyone, exhausted, goes back to bed, calling out Happy Birthday to me.

**Memory 2, Piper**

**Jason's kiss...**


	3. Jason's Kiss

**Piper**

"Hey, Piper, do you know where Jason is?" Azalea grabs my arm, grinning. I am instantly on guard.

"Why?" I ask, cautiously.

"Oh, you'll see!" She replies, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I sigh, somewhat scared for what Azalea is going to do, and we search for my boyfriend.

After about ten minutes, we finally find the son of Jupiter.

"Hey, Jason!" Azalea shouts. "Wait here with Piper for a moment, kay?"

Azalea shoves me towards him, and runs off towards the Aphrodite cabin without an answer.

"What is she doing?" Jason asks, and I shrug, helplessly.

"To be completely honest, I have no idea." I admit.

"She looked like she was running to the Aphrodite cabin." Jason tells me. I had already noticed that, but it just dawns in me that she might be fetching the other Aphrodite children.

"Oh, gods." I mumble. We wait for a couple of minutes, before Azalea returns.

"Have you two properly kissed yet?" She asks us, and we awkwardly shake our heads. She grins her signature trouble-make grin, in her eyes a look of excitement and mischievousness. I can see why Aphrodite would like her as her daughter, but my mothers blessing (as well as Apollo's) is as close as that daughter of Poseidon is going to get. "Oh. Okay then."

Something tells me she already knew that.

"Um, Azalea, what are you holding behind your back?" Jason questions.

"Hm? Oh, this! Just a little left over from christmas, courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin." She smiles, and places a plant in my hand, and walks over and joins my siblings.

"What is is?" A curious Jason asks. I open my hand, and my suspicions are confirmed.

"Um... It's a sprig of mistletoe..." I trail off, my cheeks red. "Azalea and my siblings want us to kiss."

Jason and I just stand there, awkwardly, for a bit.

"There's no escaping it!" Lacy calls out to us.

"But isn't it only supposed to be used on christmas and he days leading up to it?" I try, but these campers won't take no for an answer.

"So, how are we gonna go about this?" Jason asks, a shy smile on his face.

"I don't know." I tell him in defeat. The son of Jupiter thinks about it for a moment. Then, short and sweet, he kisses me. On the lips.

"Well, we weren't going to get out of it." He says, and I can't help but hug him. Even with my siblings and Azalea cheering.

**Memory 3, Leo **

**The Argo II...**


End file.
